Driving Amy Rose
by The Rockologist
Summary: Shadow gives Amy driving lessons. Enough said.


Oh, how I've been yearning to do this story for months! And now I finally get to do it! WOOT!

**Disclaimer: **I own not the Sonic gang. I only own Niagera and James.

"**Driving Amy Rose"**

Sonic the hedgehog sat on the couch watching TV and eating a whole platter of chilidogs. Tails was sitting next to him with a bowl of pretzels. "Wow, this is one long movie,' he remarked.

Sonic looked at the back of the DVD case. "Hmm, 192 minutes," he said, "I wonder if anyone got through this movie without falling asleep at the premier in Hollywood."

"Sonic, it's not that bad."

Sonic scoffed. "You see that? I just saw someone wearing a digital watch! Did they have those back in 1912? I think not!"

Suddenly, Amy burst in through the front door and ran over to Sonic. He quickly threw his platter of chilidogs into the air and dashed across the room to escape the pink devil, but she was too quick.

"OH, SONIC!!!" she cried, crushing him in a huge hug, "I'm so glad I've found you!"

"I've been here for the last two hours," he said, annoyed.

"Oh...anyway, I had a question for you." Amy let Sonic go and looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "You know, my sixteenth birthday is coming up in two weeks..."

"I know, and you can't see your present until it comes," Sonic said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, no, it's not that," Amy continued, "Well, you see, sixteen is the legal driving age for most people, myself included, and I was wondering..." She left her sentence unfinished, as Sonic already understood.

"What?!" he shouted, "You want me to teach you how to _drive_?"

Amy nodded and hugged him again. "Yes! Please, Sonic? Please please please please please?"

Sonic gasped for air as he wriggled out of Amy's death hug. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I don't know how to drive either. Whenever I go somewhere, I run!"

"Or you bother me to take you in the Cyclone," Tails muttered.

"What?"

"Uh...nothing!"

Amy looked down at the ground again, downhearted. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to go to driving school, which costs three thousand dollars a week for three weeks. But don't worry, I'm sure if you could teach me, you'd do a better job than a real teacher!"

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Three thousand...three thousand dollars?! Tails, put the Cyclone up for sale!"

"No."

Sonic sighed. "Amy, you know I can't afford three grand a week for three weeks. That's ridiculous!"

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "So I'll never learn how to drive?"

Sonic quickly thought of something to say. "Uh, of course you'll learn how to drive, we just need to find someone who can teach you, that's all."

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "But who would want to teach me?"

"Uh..." Sonic began, but suddenly heard the sound of an engine outside. He looked past Amy out the window to see Shadow pulling into the driveway in his old, clunky Checker. He grinned. "I know who'll teach you."

Amy's face lit up. "You do?" she squealed.

"Sure," Sonic said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sonic ran to the door and opened it before Shadow could even pull his finger away from the button. "Uh...that was fast. Hey, Sonic, I was wondering if—"

"You could give Amy driving lessons? Sure thing, pal!" Sonic said. He pulled Shadow inside and pushed him up to Amy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Shadow, will you teach me how to drive?" she pleaded.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Hold on, you're not old enough yet."

Amy's eyes began to fill with tears again. Shadow quickly thought of something to say. "But...um...gee, Amy, I guess I could," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Amy cried, pulling Shadow into a death hug. He gasped for air and tried wriggling out of it.

"Whoa," Sonic said, pulling them apart, "You don't want to suffocate your teacher, do you, Ames?"

"Oh...sorry, Shadow," Amy apologized.

Shadow took a deep breath. "Don't mention it."

Amy smiled and skipped out the door. "I'll be waiting in the car, Shadow!"

They watched her leave and waited for the slamming noise of the car door. Shadow turned and glared at Sonic, completely annoyed. "So, faker! Too scared to give her driving lessons yourself, hmm?!"

"You think I have a death wish?" Sonic snapped, heading for the couch. "Cars have air bags for a reason!"

"My car was built before they invented air bags," Shadow said, "It's a classic."

Sonic smirked. "Very well, Shadow, you leave me no choice." He walked over to his friend and held out his hand. "A hundred bucks says you won't get through her driving lessons alive."

"Deal!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and shook it vigorously. Shadow was the first to pull away and head for the door. "I'll see you—ALIVE—in three hours," he said, "And Amy shall be a professional driver." And with that, he slammed the door.

&&&

Shadow headed for his car. Amy was waiting behind the steering wheel, eager to learn. Shadow walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. "Okay, Amy, before you start to drive, you need to know the basics of a car."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well," Shadow said, pointing to the steering wheel, "That big round thing is the steering wheel." Then he pointed to the pedals. "Those are the clutch, the brake and the accelerator pedals. That stick coming out of the floor is the gear shift and that stick on the steering column operates the blinkers."

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"How old is this car?"

"1956."

"..."

"Okay, let's begin!" Shadow put his seatbelt on. "First, fasten your seatbelt."

"Done," Amy said, pointing to her seatbelt.

"Excellent. Next, start the car."

Amy reached for the key and turned it. Nothing happened. "Isn't the engine supposed to go on when you turn the key?" she asked.

"I had a safety starter installed. You have to push the starter button," Shadow explained.

Amy looked around the dashboard for the starter. "Is it this one?" she asked, and pushed a big sliver button. The radio went on.

"Amy, that's the radio," Shadow sighed.

"Oh..." she turned the radio off and pushed a blue button next to the steering column. The windshield wipers started moving back and forth over the windshield. Shadow glared at Amy, who was chucking nervously as she searched for the starter. "Is it this red one?"

"NO!" Shadow cried, pulling her arm away. Amy gave him a questioning glance. He put on a stern look. "Never, NEVER push the red button!"

"Ooooh, just like in the movies," Amy said, "Now which one is the starter?"

Shadow sighed and his voice became very sarcastic. "Amy, you see that button labeled, 'starter?' What do you think that one does, hmm?"

Amy looked at the button and chuckled. "Oh...that one." She pushed it and the engine started up smoothly. "What's the next step?"

Shadow pointed to the brake. "Press the brake hard with your foot."

Amy did as she was instructed.

"Good, now push in the clutch."

Amy looked down at the third pedal. "What's that for?"

"It disengages the transmission," Shadow said, "And allows you to shift speeds while driving."

"But when Rouge drives, she doesn't need to shift like that."

"That's because she has an automatic transmission; this is a manual."

"But I want an automatic, too!" Amy whined.

Shadow sighed and mumbled something under his breath. "Just push in the clutch!"

"Okay," Amy sighed, and pressed the clutch.

"Good, now put it in first gear." Shadow pointed to the gearshift and motioned for her to change gears. Amy put her hand on the shift and pulled it back one click. "Now release the clutch."

Amy did as she was told. "Now can I drive?"

"Almost, just make sure no one's coming down the block and ease off the brake to head us down the driveway," Shadow said.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Amy squealed as she felt the car move underneath her.

Shadow watched nervously as she turned out of the driveway and onto the road. "Please don't crash please don't crash please don't crash!"

"Say something?" Amy asked.

"Uh...nothing."

The car sped up. Shadow told Amy to shift into second and she did. After a few minutes, Shadow relaxed in his seat. "I don't know what Sonic was so worried about, you're a great driver, Amy. In fact, you're probably one of the best—LOOK OUT!"

Amy slammed her foot on the brake to avoid a large SUV passing by. The car stopped on a dime, leaving Shadow panting and sweating hard. "Amy, watch where you're going! You're supposed to stop at a stop sign!"

"Oh, sorry," Amy said. She pressed the gas and the car started going again.

Shadow's heart rate sped up as Amy turned onto a main highway, heading for Station Square. "Okay, Amy, just go nice and slow until you exit the on-ramp...careful...wait for that car to pass...WAIT FOR THAT CAR—"

Amy made a violent turn to the left and let the car pass by. Then she shifted into third and drove onto the highway. "Now we can really get going!" she cried.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Amy turned the car left and right as she sped up, cutting other cars off and speeding up through the lanes. Shadow started praying. "God, if you let me live, I promise not to call you a fart behind your back anymore—LOOK OUT!"

Amy pushed the gas pedal all the way down. "Wow, Shadow, this car has almost no acceleration," she said, veering through the traffic, "Rouge's car is much better."

Shadow as clinging to his seat with his eyes shut tight and biting his lip. "PLEASE GOD!"

"Hey Shadow, what does it mean when the arrow on the tachometer is in the red zone?"

"WHAT?!" Shadow looked over at the dials. They were all in the red zone. "FOR HEAVENS SAKE, SLOW DOWN!"

Amy frowned and pressed the brake. The car began to slow down as Amy drove onto the exit ramp and headed for Station Square.

&&&

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief as Amy stopped at the first red light. "How am I doing?" she asked.

"Uh...okay, you're doing okay," he replied, and then said under his breath, "Okay for a lunatic, that is."

The light turned green and Shadow started clinging to the seat again as Amy sped up, driving through the crowded city streets. "Careful, Amy, this is city traffic, the kind that has the crazy Sunday drivers every day of the week but Sunday."

"I'm fine," Amy insisted, turning a sharp corner. She saw a large empty stretch of road in front of her and hit the gas. The old car went flying forward, leaving Shadow screaming bloody murder.

Amy stopped before she hit the car in front of her. "It's okay, Shadow, I know how to brake really good now," she said.

Shadow had turned white by now and his black and red quills were sticking up in the air. "Okay," he breathed, "Just don't do that again."

"Gotcha," Amy replied. The light turned green and she shot forward again.

"AMY!"

"Hehehe, just kidding!" Amy pressed the brake and slowed down to a flush speed with the car next to her.

&&&

"Shall we practice parallel parking?" Shadow asked.

Amy shrugged. "Okay." Then she slammed her foot on the brake. Shadow went flying forward, tearing through his seatbelt as Amy quickly maneuvered into a small parking space on the side of the road.

"How was that?" Amy asked after she had successfully parked the car. Shadow was squished against the windshield.

"Great...now call an ambulance..."

&&&

"Remember, always keep your eye on the road," Shadow instructed, "Amy? Amy, stop that!"

Amy was applying lipstick in the rearview mirror. "Hmm?" she mumbled, looking up and dropping the lipstick on the floor. "Opps, let me get that."

"NO, WATCH THE ROAD!"

Amy bent down to pick the lipstick up. Shadow stared in horror as his car went flying through the street, veering past cars and barely missing them, riding up onto sidewalks and making people run for their lives. "Amy, watch out for that stop sign! Get away from that dog! Stop running into pretzel vendor carts! YOU'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A FIRE HYDRANT!"

"Got it," Amy said, holding her lipstick tube for Shadow to see. Suddenly, the car slammed into the fire hydrant and water started spraying up through a hole in the floor.

Shadow sighed. "Great...just great..."

&&&

"That lady's trying to cut me off!"

"Okay, just let her through."

"No, I have to teach her a lesson!"

"Amy, wait, stop! Don't do—"

_**CRASH!!!**_

"—That."

&&&

"Amy, that guy ahead is opening his door into the road. Veer to your left."

_**SCREECH!!!**_

"Say something, Shadow?"

"...Never mind..."

&&&

"ANOTHER PRETZEL VENDOR CART!"

_**SMACK!!!**_

"I think a fly hit the windshield, Shadow."

"That wasn't a fly, Amy..."

&&&

Amy finally stopped at another red light. Shadow sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair, praying that the light would never change. Suddenly, the person in the car next to them tapped on Shadow's window. It was Rouge, driving her Mini Cooper.

"So, Shadow, giving driving lessons?" she teased.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Sonic bet me a hundred bucks I would never get out alive...and I think he was right."

Rouge looked out her window and inspected Shadow's car. "What in the world happened to this thing?"

"One word: Amy."

Rouge peered farther into the car. "Oh, Amy! Since when do you drive?"

"Since Shadow started teaching me."

"Oh lord..."

Rouge chuckled. "Well, why don't we have a race to see if your driving skills are as good as mine," she said, smirking.

Shadow's eyes widened. "What? No! Amy, you'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Come on, Shadow! I know I can win!" Amy pleaded.

"The light's turning green," Rouge said, lightly pressing the gas.

"Amy, no!"

"Here I come, Rouge!"

They both slammed on the gas and the two cars went flying down the street. Amy kept her eyes on the road, vigorously veering in and out of traffic. Rouge yawned and drive with one hand on the wheel while the other rested on the armrest. Amy narrowed her eyes and shifted the old Checker into fourth gear. It flew ahead of Rouge, who gasped when she saw the car's sudden burst of speed.

Amy looked back and waved. "See you later, Rouge!"

"AMY, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

The Checker suddenly slammed full force into a large white limousine double parked in front of a jewelry shop. Shadow went flying against the windshield while Amy lightly hit her head against the steering wheel. Shadow pried himself from the windshield and ran out of the car to inspect the damage. Amy followed him.

"The front fenders are bent, the grille's shattered and the hood is twisted upward..." Shadow ranted, "And whoever owns this limo is going to be very, VERY angry."

Amy instantly recognized the car. "Hey, that's Niagera's limo!"

"Oh...dear God..."

"Indeed it is, Shadow."

Amy and Shadow turned to see Niagera P. Dredmond the third standing next to them with his robotic driver, James.

(A/N: For first-time readers, see my BIO for more information on Niagera.)

"Niagera, look, I can explain," Shadow cried, "I was giving Amy driving lessons and then she wanted to race with Rouge and I was squished against the windshield and—"

Niagera held his hand up. "That's okay," he hissed, "I've been hit in the rear more times than I can remember, but never by an old Checker. Just...get out of here."

&&&

Three hours later, Amy drove into the driveway of Sonic's house in the destroyed car. She cut the engine and turned to look at Shadow, who was sitting silently in his seat, not saying a word. "So...uh...how'd I do?" she asked, nervously.

Shadow turned to look at her and burst into a seemingly unstoppable fit of laughter. Amy looked down at the floor. "I know," she said sadly, tears filling her eyes, "I'm a terrible driver, you don't have to say it!"

Shadow stopped laughing and looked over at the crying Amy. "No, Amy, you just need some more practice, that's all," he said, trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"It's okay, Shadow," Amy sobbed, "I'm going. You can drive home now." Before Shadow could protest, Amy ran out of the car and into the house, slamming the door on her way in.

Shadow sighed and moved into the driver's seat. He started the engine, which now was knocking and smoking, and headed for his apartment in the city. "Man, she's really upset," he said, "I wonder how I could make it up to her."

He thought for a while. Finally, a smile creased his mouth. "I've got it!"

&&&

Two weeks later...

Rouge pulled up to Sonic's house with Knuckles holding a present for Amy's sixteenth birthday. "Hello, Sonic," Knuckles greeted.

Sonic walked up to them and took the present. He handed it to Tails, who brought it inside. "Hey Knux, hey Rouge, glad you could make it," he said.

"How's Amy?" Rouge asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, she's still a bit hung up over the thing with Shadow a few weeks ago, but besides that, she's fine."

Knuckles arched an eyebrow. "What happened with Shadow?"

Before anyone could answer, a large white Rolls-Royce pulled up into the driveway. It was Niagera's limousine, and the back was still bashed in. He exited the car and walked over to the group. "I wasn't invited, but I came anyway," he said, "James! Get out here!"

Niagera's robotic driver, James, exited the vehicle and hovered over to his employer. "Greetings, Master Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge," he said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the roar of a large hovering ship above them. They looked up to see Eggman's hovering Eggmobile carrying a huge present with a crane. Metal Sonic jumped from the machine and walked over to Sonic. "Hello," he said, "Our present is so big, we'll need to put it next to the house."

Sonic stood there, stunned. "Uh...okay, I guess."

Metal nodded and called up to Eggman, "Okay! Set her down!"

Up in the Eggmobile, Eggman lowered the crane and set the huge present next to the house. Then he jumped out and landed next to Metal. "Well, Sonic, even though we may be mortal enemies, I found it polite to come to Amy's sweet sixteen," he cackled. Metal rolled his eyes.

Just then, Shadow's old, still destroyed Checker pulled up behind Rouge's mini. He got out and ran over to the group, breathing heavily. The bumper fell off as he slammed the door shut. "Has the flatbed arrived yet?" he demanded.

"What flatbed?" Tails asked.

"Good, then it hasn't come yet," Shadow said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go celebrate with Amy!"

&&&

An hour later, everyone sat around the table in the backyard, stuffed with cake. "This is the best sweet sixteen I've ever had!" Amy cried.

"It's the only one you've ever had," Niagera muttered, "And will ever have."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a truck coming from the front yard. Shadow got up and ran to it. "I'll be back in a minute, don't follow me," he called.

"What's with him?" Metal asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles said, "He didn't even give Amy a present."

Amy grinned. "I really don't need anything else. I mean, Tails gave me a custom built laptop, you and Rouge gave me a cell phone, Sonic gave me a kiss, Niagera gave me a huge wad of cash—"

"To be spent wisely, young lady," Niagera said, sternly.

"...Right, and Eggman and Metal Sonic gave me my very own doomsday device! What more could I want?"

Shadow came back holding a small box in his hand. "You needed a whole truck for that little thing?" Sonic asked.

"Just come to the front and I'll show you," he said, and then turned to Amy. "I think you're going to like this, Amy."

&&&

A minute later, everyone was staring at a large covered object in the middle of the street. Shadow strode next up next to it and grabbed the cover. "Happy birthday, Amy!" He pulled the cover off and Amy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Under the cover was a brand new pink Corvette. Amy couldn't believe it. "You got this for me?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Shadow nodded. "Yep," he said, and handed Amy the small box. She pulled off the wrapping and pulled out a set of keys.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, catching Shadow in a death hug.

"Amy...can't...breath..." he choked.

"Oh, sorry," Amy said, and let him go.

"Shadow, how on earth could you afford that?" Niagera asked, arching an eyebrow.

Shadow shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Uh-huh...right...coughthemafiacough"

"I can't believe this," Sonic said, "You got Amy a car?!"

"Sure," Shadow replied, "She actually did a good job driving, it was the manual transmission that distracted her too much. This has an automatic." He turned to Amy. "Care to take it for a spin?"

"Yeah!" Amy squealed, "And you're coming!"

"Wait...no!"

"Oh yes!"

Amy grabbed Shadow and shoved him into the passenger seat, locking the door. The she climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Shadow banged against the window. "HELP!" he cried.

"Oh, be quiet and hang on," Amy said. She slammed her foot on the gas and the Corvette went flying down the road. Shadow's voice could be heard echoing through the air as she drove off.

"Sonic, you owe me a hundred bucks!"

END

Well, there you have it, my first one-shot. Interesting, wasn't it? Eh, I may remove it in a week or two, depending on if it gets any positive reviews at all.

All reviews accepted!


End file.
